Sheila Carter
' Sheila Carter' (also used aliases Brenda and Jennifer) was portrayed by Kimberlin Brown, formerly by Michelle Stafford. Biography Sheila Carter was the daughter of Molly Carter. She was the mother of Diana Carter, Mary Carter Warwick (The Bold and the Beautiful), Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan. The Young and the Restless Sheila Carter came to Genoa City to work as a nurse. She instantly fell for Scott Grainger, a doctor who worked at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. She became obsessed with him, drugged him and had sex with him. She became pregnant with his child. Scott decided to do the right thing. He left his wife, Lauren Fenmore, to be with the mother of his child, unaware that Lauren was also expecting his child. Sheila lost her baby, but didn't tell Scott. Instead, she bought a blackmarket baby and switched Lauren's son with the baby she bought. Sheila named "her" baby Scott Grainger Jr., and Lauren named "her" baby Dylan Fenmore. Dylan ended up dying before his first birthday. Sheila's mother, Molly Carter, found out about what Sheila did and wanted to tell Lauren, but Molly had a stroke before she could tell Lauren. Lauren eventually found out so Sheila kidnapped Lauren and Molly. Sheila tried to kill them, but the barn caught on fire with Sheila inside, too. Lauren and Molly got out and a body was found in the barn. They all assumed that it was Sheila, when in fact Sheila was safe and sound in a diner. She read the newspaper and saw an opening for a nurse in Los Angeles. The Bold and the Beautiful Sheila manages to worm her way into the nurse job and as a nanny for Eric Forrester (mostly by injuring the old nurse). Eric and Sheila fall in love, but there's trouble when Eric's ex, Brooke, may be expecting his child. When baby Bridget is born, Sheila messes with the DNA results. A security guards sees this and tries to blackmail her, but Sheila sends an angry dog to maul him. Lauren learns that Sheila is alive and well, and goes to Los Angeles to confront her. Sheila responds by blackmailing Lauren with pictures of her sleeping with Brad Carlton. Despite Sheila's love for Eric, she panics when Lauren tries to reveal her past at their wedding, so she leaves Eric at the alter. After the guests all leave Sheila begs for his forgiveness, and they soon marry. Sheila and Brooke become best friends, and Sheila agrees to help Brooke take over Forrester. This causes trouble with Sheila's marriage, and she and Eric go to an island to reconnect. Lauren and Scott show up. Lauren plans on Scott revealing Sheila's past there, but Scott, who still cares about Sheila, keeps quiet. Scott's illness kills him on the island, and on his deathbed, he tells Lauren to give Sheila a second chance. A tearful Lauren agrees. Sheila and Eric divorce when Sheila sleeps with another man, and tells Eric that she's expecting his baby. Eric just had a vasectomy. Sheila sees a psychiatrist. James Warwick tries to pry information from him, but Sheila accidentally kills the psychiatrist. Lauren tells James everything. Sheila tries to drown Lauren, then kidnaps James, Lauren, Eric, Stephanie, Brooke, and Ridge. She explains that they all wronged her, except for Brooke. Brooke tells Sheila that the Forresters are her family. Sheila decides not to kill them, and then quickly drinks some poison. Sheila survives and is sent to a mental institution. She isn't there long, despite Stephanie's attempts to keep her there. Sheila tries to revive her friendship with Brooke, but fails. Sheila becomes close with James. Sheila finds that she's pregnant after a night with James. They decide that Sheila will give the baby to James and his wife, Maggie, to raise. After Sheila gives them little Mary, she goes to Death Valley, where she meets a teenager named Amber Moore. She hires Amber to babysit Mary so Sheila can spend time with her. Amber does this for a short time, but exposes herself quickly. Sheila takes Mary back. James plans to marry Sheila so he can have full custody of baby Mary. When Sheila figures this out, she tries to kill herself again. James manages to rescue her, but Sheila ends up in the hospital. Maggie tries to kill her, but is arrested. Maggie teams up with Lauren and the nanny Sheila injured to make Sheila think that she's insane. Their plan fails and Maggie leaves town. Sheila then tries to drown Stephanie, and then threatens her with her grandson's life. Sheila is arrested but escapes. She shoots Stephanie, attacks Amber, grabs Mary, and escapes. Sheila returns four year later with teenager Mary, whom Sheila renamed Erica Lovejoy. Erica is unaware of who she really is, or her mother's past. Sheila plans to get Erica with Eric's son, Rick. Rick is married to Amber, so she drugs Amber and makes her think that she cheated on Rick with a man named Lance. Lance decides he wants to tell Amber, so Sheila kills him. Erica learns the truth about herself, and Sheila pushes her to have sex with Rick, so she can live as a wealthy Forrester through her daughter. Just as Erica is about to do as her mother says, Sheila kidnaps Amber. Stephanie and Massimo track them down. Sheila then holds Stephanie and Taylor Hayes hostage. Brooke walks in, and a struggle ensues. Brooke and Taylor get shot, and Taylor dies. Sheila's arrested, but the warden gets her out. In 2003, Sheila returns to kidnap Nick, Ridge, and Brooke. Massimo comes to pay the ransom, and Sheila introduces him to baby Diana. Diana is apparently his child. Massimo tries to get Sheila to hand her over, but she escapes with the baby. The Young and the Restless Sheila returned to Genoa City in 2005 to torture Lauren through the now grown up Scotty but it didn't work. She teamed up with Tom Fisher and gave Lauren a poisoned necklace. She tried to get Lauren to commit suicide while she was on the poison, but Michael Baldwin saved her. Sheila injected Lauren with more poison in the hospital. Sheila convinced Tom to kidnap Lauren from a yacht while Lauren was on her honeymoon with Michael. While Tom was in the process of kidnapping Lauren, Sheila blew up the yacht hoping to murder both of them. Sheila was later trapped in a bomb shelter when Tom turned on her and left. Lauren convinced Tom that Sheila was the bad guy, so he contacted Gloria to arrange a deal to turn over Lauren. John Abbott overheard the phone call, grabbed his gun, and met Tom in an alley instead. During a struggle the gun went off, and Tom was killed. John dropped the gun and took off getting into a car accident, but Ashley Abbott arrived in time to witness it. Ashley confessed to the shooting and was arrested with Michael as her lawyer. Meanwhile Lauren and Sheila fought and Lauren broke Sheila's ankle. Eventually, realizing Tom was not coming back, they joined forces attempting to escape. As they were almost out, Paul Williams arrived and pulled Lauren to safety while the shelter caved in on Sheila. Sheila was not found in the rubble, but was later seen at a plastic surgeon wanting a new face. In 2006, it was revealed that Paul was keeping Sheila (who had plastic surgery to look like Lauren's best friend Phyllis Summers) prisoner in a cage to protect Lauren's infant son, Fenmore Baldwin. Maggie Sullivan, Paul's partner, was unaware of what Paul was doing and freed Sheila. Sheila strangled Maggie until she was unconscious, trapped her in the cage and used her as bait to get Paul into the cage. When Paul came down, she captured him and then shot Maggie. Sheila went to Phyllis' house and overpowered her. She lured an unsuspecting Lauren and baby Fen over, subdued Lauren and took Phyllis, Fen, and Phyllis's baby, Summer Newman, hostage. They were taken to an elderly home. Lauren tracked them down with a gun and couldn't tell which is the real Phyllis. Sheila used Summer as a shield and, knowing Phyllis would never do that, Lauren shot and killed Sheila. In 2010 it was revealed that Sheila had two more kids--twins, in fact. She gave up Ryder Callahan and Daisy Sanders so she could torture Lauren. They were raised by their aunt, Sara Smythe. Sara and Daisy went after Lauren in revenge for killing Sheila and Lauren ended up killing Sara in a similar way that she had killed Sheila. Relationships Parents *Molly Carter(mother) Sibling *Sara Smythe (sister) Marriages *Scott Grainger (dissolved) *''Eric Forrester (divorced, The Bold and the Beautiful)'' Children *''Mary Carter Warwick (daughter with James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful)'' *''Diana Carter (daughter with Unknown man, The Bold and the Beautiful)'' *Ryder Carter (son with Tom Fisher) *Daisy Carter (daughter with Tom Fisher) Grandchildren *Lucy Abbott (granddaughter via Daisy) Photos Shelia.jpg|Kimberlin Brown as Shelia Carter 322470.jpg|Shelia's daughter Mary Carter Warwick Daisy.jpg|Sheila's other daughter Daisy Carter|link=Daisy Carter l_45f6b40ad5324bb6859abd02fc2298c0.jpg|Shelia's son Ryder Carter|link=Ryder Callahan Category:Dead People Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City